1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a flat panel display apparatus and an organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatus, and more particularly, to a thin flat panel display apparatus and an OLED apparatus which are manufactured with lower cost for material manufacturing the thin flat panel display apparatus and the OLED apparatus by using simpler manufacture processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatus generally includes a pixel electrode, a counter electrode, and an emission layer (EML) formed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. When a voltage difference is applied between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode, holes injected from the pixel electrode are combined with electrons injected from the counter electrode in the EML. Then, when the combinations of holes-electrons disappear in the EML, excitation of such combinations is released, the EML emits light, and the OLED apparatus may display images.